Restore
by FanFictionLover419
Summary: Based on the first Super Smash Bros. game. (64) Master Hand combined the worlds together and created chaos! It is now up to the characters of Smash 64 to stop Master Hand's evil plot from coming to fruition!
1. Despair

Deep in a dark, higher place, Master Hand looked down upon the many worlds that were beneath him. They floated in infinity before him. He could destroy them all in one fell swoop if he had chosen to. Be rid of all the pesky heroes that plague all of existence once and for all…

…No…That wasn't the mission. His goal was to create chaos and show the worlds who their maker are. Hope would become non-existent and terror will reign. He formed a fist and powered up. The bubbles surrounding the worlds began to shift.

Mario and his younger brother, Luigi, were walking a dusty path in Mushroom Kingdom when the ground beneath began to shake violently. Cracks broke through the surface and trees fell. "Mario, what is going on!" Luigi yelled, pulling on his brother's arm. "I don't know! Just hold on!" Mario yelled back.

Back in infinity, Master Hand released his grip and a surge of power was let loose. The worlds all rotated around him and collided together in a burst of light! Letting out a blood-curdling laugh, Master Hand disappeared back into the darkness…

"…Is it over?" Mario whispered. He looked over at Luigi, who had his hands covering his eyes. "I don't know. I think I've gone blind! Help me Mario!" Mario walked over to his brother and snatched his hands from his eyes. "Stop being stupid, Luigi." The red-hatted plumber scanned the area. The whole area was demolished. How could this happen? It seemed like a normal day just a few moments ago. Who could have done thi…

"BOWSER!" Mario yelled out loud. His face grew red and he made a dash for Princess Peach's castle. This was no doubt that ugly monster's doing and he was not going to get away with this. Obviously, he was after the princess and he would go to such crazy lengths to get her. "Mario, wait!" Luigi called out. He started running after his brother, but was stopped by uneasy feeling like he was being watched. He looked around him…nothing…

He was about to start running again before a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "AHHHHH!" He screamed and turned around. He saw a hole in the middle of the space with creepy arms and legs trying to come out. "MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi screamed. Hearing his brother's despair, Mario turned back around to see the horrifying sight. They had Luigi by the neck and he couldn't move. Mario charged up a fireball in his palms and shot it at the limbs that constrained Luigi! The released Luigi ran behind his older brother, gasping for air.

A loud scowl was heard from inside the hole. Suddenly the creatures stretched their heads out from the dark abyss and soon they surrounded the two brothers. "Alright Luigi! Time to fight, okay?" Mario encouraged. Luigi nodded and gulped. They both clasped hands and started to spin. Once they let go, they spun faster and knocked many of the creatures out of the way. They stopped at once and gave a group of them an uppercut to the face, sending them flying.

Landing on the ground, they eyed their fallen enemies. "I think we did, Mario." Luigi smiled. Mario nodded until he saw the horrifying sight of them getting back up on their feet. In addition, more were coming out of the hole. "It's not over yet. Let's try it again!" Mario said. They start to send multiple rounds of fireballs towards the monsters, knocking them down with each blow. However, when one falls another takes their place until they were soon overwhelmed.

"Mario, I can't…I can't keep this up!" Luigi exclaimed. "You have to try, Luigi! We can't stop now or we'll lose!" Mario yelled back. That distracted him unfortunately and one creature managed to get ahold of him. "Damn. Get off me!" He suddenly felt weak in his knees and didn't think he'd be able stand up much longer. The enemies started to circle around him. Luigi, noticing his brother's predicament, managed to escape his attackers long enough to clear out the ones torturing Mario. Helping him to his feet, They smiled at each other and clasped hands one more time.

"This is going to take you all out." Mario warned. Green and red fire started to envelope their hands. Their eyes shone brightly amidst the heat. "1..2..3..fire!" they both yelled. An inferno was let loose upon the monsters, scorching the path it was on to a crisp. Once the smoke cleared and the dust settled, there was no sign of their attackers. "Now we did it…Great job little brother." Mario panted, falling to his knees. Luigi smiled as he looked onto the horizon.

The sky was mixture of red, orange, yellow...and strangely purple and black towards the end of it. An ominous sense of foreboding haunted him all of a sudden…

A hand grabbed him from behind him and covered his mouth from speaking. He let out a loud shriek however, catching Mario's attention before more hands grabbed him and pulled him into the hole they came from. The last sight he saw was his brother struggling to reach for him before everything went dark…

Mario was about to jump into the hole after them before he was stopped by a creature who resembled him almost, but not quite. It looked like the ones who took his brother, but shorter. He braced his self for the battle when he was shocked to see it was charged what looked like to be a fireball into its hand. "No…it can't be…" he mumbled before being sent flying into a nearby fallen tree.

…He awoke to find himself all alone…stuck in the debris of the fallen tree. What happened? Oh yeah…his brother was taken away. Those monsters…they couldn't have been Bowser's doing. They were too strong to be Bowser's henchmen. What in the world was happening? He had to find out.

Looking into the horizon, he knew that in order find Luigi, he had to follow the darkness…


	2. Curiosity Meet Fox

"Damn! They just keep coming! What are these freaks!?" Fox yelled. He thought how he even got himself into this mess. He was just performing his normal daily patrol of the Lylat System. Like normal, there didn't seem like there was anything happening today. Until the radar on the Arwing picked up a space distortion, that is. Space distortions weren't a big problem since space distorts every day. However, the energy readings were spiking this time.

If things weren't already weird enough, a random spaceship appeared and nearly collided into the Arwing! Grabbing the controls, Fox barrel-rolled out of the way, grazing only the tip of Arwing's wing. Once everything settled down, Fox reached out for the wireless communicator installed on the control system. "Hello! Hello!" He called out to the ship.

…There was no reply. "Is there anyone there? Respond now!" Fox demanded. Still no response. "If no one responds, I will be authorized to board your ship and take you into custody for questioning." His threat was returned with silence once again. He pulled the Arming above the ominous ship, and, after suiting up in case of a fight, undid the hatch and jumped on board the ship. The exterior was a bright yellow-orange color and oddly shaped. It seemed to be some kind of hover-craft than a spaceship. Finding the hatch after some searching, Fox broke into ship and landed softly inside. Besides the beeps and clicks of the ship's system, it was deathly quiet.

Pulling his blaster from his waist, Fox scouted the area. He checked behind all the open doors he could open, but not a soul to be found. He was beginning that the ship was abandoned, but curiosity got the best of him. He turned a corner and surprisingly he found signs of a struggle. Wires were torn apart and hanging from the ceiling. Sparks flickered all around. The walls had huge holes in them.

"What the hell?" Fox said observing the damage. "Something was here. But where is it now?" He walked on cautiously until he reached a door that wasn't as damaged as the rest. He slightly peered into it and was horrified by the sight. Humanoid figures were standing in the room and seemed to staring at something that was covered in a strange vine-like substance. "Woah…" Fox gasped. A little too loud cause one of the figures heard him and spied at the door. Fox jerked back around, breathing heavily. Something was dark about those things. Whatever it was, it was literally scaring the hell out of Fox. Hearing its footsteps get closer, Fox had to think of a plan and fast!

The humanoid opened the door and looked around the area…No sign of an intruder. It went back to join the others. Covered by the shade of darkness, Fox looked down from his hiding place in the corner. He quietly landed on the ground and thought. "I need a distraction…But what?" It came to him suddenly. He reached inside his waistband and pulled out a couple of motion-sensor bombs. He chuckled to himself as he silently thanked Slippy for remembering to re-stock his weapons before he left out. He grasped the bombs and stealthily ran over to a few random doors and walls and set the bombs. Running back to the door where the weird creatures were, he grabbed his blaster then took a deep breath.

"Hey you creeps! Come and get me!" He fired his blaster at two of the bombs he set, which set off mini explosions. Jumping back up into his hiding place, Fox watch as the creatures dashed out the room and fumble over the explosions and debris. Seeing his chance, Fox hopped down and locked himself inside the room they were in. Sighing, he walked over to what he had seen earlier.

Looking it over, it seemed like it was a robot. It must have been the thing that was piloting the aircraft before those creatures attacked it. Looking closer at it, Fox could see that its chest was moving. "What! You're breathing! That must mean you're alive." The strange person nodded, but was constrained by vines around it. "Here let me help you out." Fox said. He grabbed the vines and ripped them apart, setting free the person inside. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks to you." It replied. Fox was shocked to see that it had a female voice. "What…err…who are you?

"My name is Samus Aran. I am a human bounty hunter from the planet Chozo. Who might you be?" The mysterious woman said standing to her feet. Fox smiled. "I'm Fox McCloud: Leader of the Star Fox team. I've never heard of this planet Chozo. Does it belong in the Lylat galaxy?" Samus shook her head. "Lylat? Oh no. It should be in close proximity to the K-12 system of planets." Fox shrugged. "Oh wow. I wouldn't know how you came over here then. I just found your ship after it almost collided with mine. Do you know those things that were in here with you a moment ago?"

"I actually have no idea who or…what they are. I was actually in the middle of a reconnaissance mission when some kind of hole appeared in my ship. Those freaks came out of the hole and attacked me. They overwhelmed me and ended up taking me hostage…" She rubbed her wrist. "I felt my energy being lost as they grabbed me. They have some kind of power where they take the attributes of the victim and use it against them."

A sudden crash was heard at the door holding the two inside. "Looks like they're onto us." Fox said sarcastically. Samus smirked. "You must be one hell-of-a tactician in order to get by them unscathed." Fox rolled his eyes. "Please. They may be powerful, but it doesn't look like they have much on the brains side. What do you suppose we do now, though? The door isn't going to hold for long."

Samus, switching to her arm cannon, readied for the attack. "Well I have my energy back. It looks like we'll have to fight our way through. You said you have a spaceship? Can two fit inside?" Fox shrugged. "I guess it's possible if we squeeze together." "It'll have to do" Samus said. "We'll have to charge the creeps, make our way out the hatch and into your ship, okay?"

Fox nodded and braced himself as the creatures broke the door down and swarmed around the two warriors.


End file.
